Bittersweet Smile
by Silver Mystic
Summary: Reflections of Memories........


A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do however own this poem. *Look over to Inuyasha*****  
         Silver: WHAT?  
         Inuyasha: You seem proud of that  
         Silver: Of what my poem?  
         Inuyasha: yeah  
         Silver: I am what of it?  
         Inuyasha: keh nothing to be pround of  
         Silver: What's that suppose to mean?  
         Inuyasha: 'sacly how it sounds, bitch.  
         Silver: Whatever, bastered.  
         Inuyasha: DON"T CALL ME A BASTERD YOU BITCH!  
         Silver: DON'T CALL ME A BITCH! BESIDE YOU ARE A BASTERD!  
         Inuyasha: WHY YO- *hears a cough in back grown* *Inuyasha and Silver look to audience*  
         Silver/Inuyasha: eheheh  
         Silver: erm……..on with the story- poem thing    
         Inuyasha: - -' 

~Poem~

______________________________________________________________________________________

~ You say these things,  
That make me want to cry. ~****

"Stupid!"  
"Wench!"  
"Useless."  
 "Bitch!"  
"You're nothing!"  
"Replacement!"  
"A Tool!"

~ You do these things,  
That make me want to die. ~****

There in the clearing, her protector the one she gave her heart to, stood in the arms of another. A tear slid down the young girls cheek. '_Why, why does it hurt so much_.' She thought unable to look a way form the heartbreaking seen in front of her.  '_ I feel as if my soul has been shattered, that my hart was ripped out by his hands_.'  She turned and fled as the two in the clearing leaned into kiss.

~ Your sweet smile,  
And arrogant smirk.  
Your flashy style,  
And passionate eyes. ~****

He shoved his hands into his red sleeves, well he certainly can's say he blends in to the background. He smiled. Not his usual I'm-better-then-you-smirk, but a real smile on content and dear I say happy smile. It was a small smile but a real one. His eyes that where usually cold had taken on a softer tone but no less intense. 

~ There are moments,  
When you set my heart a flutter. ~

 "I-" he stared in a soft tone. "I lied…" he trailed off unsure what else to say.  The young girl next to him seemed surprised "huh?" He looked away with a slight blush. "I don't heat your sent" 

~ You seem to care,  
And my love for you only grows. ~

 "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"

~ Your sweet smile,  
And arrogant smirk.  
Your flashy style,  
And passionate eyes. ~

He's eyes light up at the sight that was before him. There in front of him was a extra large blow of ramen.

~ Your moods switch so fast,  
I can't tell up from down. ~

 "I'm sorry" He said, the teen girl next to him look up in shock. "WHAT?" he asked irritated. '_Sincerity to annoyance in .o5 seconds flat'_ she thought with a soft smile. "Nothing, I just didn't expect that." She smiled at him. "So-" he began "your not mad" he asked with a touch of uncertainty in his voice, as he pulled out a smashed alarm clock. She looked momentarily stunned as she studied the item in his hands. "that's what you're apologizing for?" she twitched slightly. "I've got nothin' else to be sorry 'bout" he replied in anger.

~ You're cruel but kind.  
Say left then go right. ~

 "Now you DIE!!!"  
"Stay close to me"  
"JUST GO!"  
"Promise you'll never leave"

~ Your sweet smile,  
And arrogant smirk.  
Your flashy style,  
And passionate eyes. ~

He gave his companions a arrogant smirk as he sheathed his sword. "Told ya nothing I couldn't handle it"

~ You promised me that stars.  
In the end I only get tears.  ~

With his hands on her shoulders he healed her at arms length. "Inuyasha?" she asked uncertain. "Kagome" he said in a soft tone "I mean it I promise" She looked into his eyes, but suddenly only saw the red as he hugged her.

~ You gave me hope,  
Then ripped it away. ~

"I-I care for you" he told the teen girl in front of him. She smiled up at him. ~Later~ that same young girl watched as he embraced another. "I love you, and I'll always protect you" 

~Your sweet smile,  
And arrogant smirk.  
Your flashy style,  
And passionate eyes. ~

He sat in he's tree thinking over the day's events. Glancing down to the base of the tree he looked to the girl sitting there, he unknowingly lets a small smile grace his face.  With a small 'keh' he shoves him hands in to his red sleeves.

~ I care for you,  
No matter what you do.  
But I can't help but wonder,  
If you'll ever see me. ~

  
           
  



End file.
